


Love and Laughter

by writer_rach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: A soft day with Alicia and Din Djarin and Baby Yoda. A tiny family in a galaxy far, far away.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 26
Collections: Personalized Mandalorian One-Shots





	Love and Laughter

Days were long and hard, time was swift and fleeting, and yet Alicia always managed to make the most of it all. Flying along with a Mandalorian had taught her that over the past months and having to care for a tiny creature was equally difficult. 

They had managed to land their ship in a deserted area on a planet in the Outer Rim. At first, she had tried to keep track of all the places they had landed, but she had long since given up and gone as the wind took them.

They had had to make an emergency landing, with Din realizing there were a few mechanical failures on the exterior of the ship, all messed up by the poor repair crew they had been forced to hire on the last stop.

It had only been a few minutes before Alicia could hear him beginning to swear, and she peered outside, taking a break from where she had begun to wrap up her hands to train herself physically.

“Need help?” She called out to Din, who just muttered and waved her off.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to where she saw the child had gotten into a trunk full of weapons and nasty sharp objects that not even Alicia could identify.

“No! No-“ she paused, huffing, before racing over and pulling him away from it. “Please, can you, like, sit for a few minutes? Here, play with the ball,” she went over and found the small, metal ball from where he had been playing with it last, but when she turned around, he was missing.

She threw her hands up exasperatedly, all thoughts of being able to work on her fitness thrown out the window. She unwrapped her hands, peering around the cargo bay when her eyes laid on a tiny, pointed green ear-tip, and she hummed to herself.

Once she had finished unwrapping her hands properly, she called out to the child, “Hm, I wonder where Grogu is,” she said, tapping her foot for a moment before tiptoeing in his direction.

“Boo!” She said, causing the child to coo and giggle before toppling over, which, in turn, made Alicia laugh.

Din looked up from where he was working on one of the legs of the ship, listening to the laughter and sounds coming from the ship. He shook his head, finding himself smiling beneath his helmet. It was a sound that would never get old to him, no matter what kind of bad day he was dealt.

The morning flew by, turning into afternoon when Alicia brought Din out some rations.

“How is it going?” She asked, looking over the ship as she approached him, handing him the rations for the afternoon.

“Not well,” he shook his head. “But I’ll manage.”

“That’s not great,” Alicia shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the ship. “How long do you think repairs will take?”

“Luckily, not too long. It’s just-“ he tilted his helmet, looking in the direction of the leg he was still working on. “It’s tricky.”

Alicia nodded and twisted her hands for a moment, “I’ll leave you, then. If you promise to take a break?”

“I promise,” Din agreed.

Alicia shot him a warning glare, which made him shake his head. Her persistence was amazing, and he always followed her direction. He watched as she walked up the ramp, swooping up the child, who had clearly been trying to escape.

“Oh no you don’t,” she said, and the two of them began to laugh and play once more.

When Din had finished repairing the ship, it was dark outside. The night had long-since fallen, and he peered up the ramp, realizing that it was completely silent in the ship, the laughter and coos no longer heard.

He froze in fear, wondering if he had become too distracted with work that he hadn’t paid attention to Alicia or the child, and he quickly walked up the ramp.

The sight he had stumbled on was nothing like he had expected. Alicia was sitting on the floor, her back against one of the benches in the cargo bay, the child in her lap.

They had pulled out all of the pillows and knitwear they could possibly find and had put together a little cozy space together. Alicia’s head was resting down against the side of a trunk, the child cozied against her chest. They both were asleep, their light snores immediately comforting Din.

He suddenly heard a quiet speaking voice, and he noticed that Alicia had brought out her small datapad and was projecting a small holographic video.

He tilted his head curiously, looking at the strange moving images for a moment before realizing that they were watching one of his favorite childhood memories. He felt his heart ache, thinking back to his parents, and he sighed, turning away to be alone with his thoughts.

“Where are you going?” A sleepy voice mumbled from behind him.

Din turned to see that Alicia’s eyes were half-open, peering up at him, a soft and sleepy expression on her face.

“I need a minute to think,” Din said.

“Come think, over here, with us,” Alicia said, reaching out for Din.

He didn’t even hesitate for a second before taking off some of his armor so that Alicia would be comfortable before sliding down the wall.

Din took the child and held him while Alicia turned off the datapad. She adjusted herself so that she was now laying, her head in his lap before Din placed the still-sleeping child down with her.

Alicia sighed contentedly, her eyes closing peacefully for a few moments. She waited a little while before opening her mouth.

“What were you thinking of?”

Din sighed, removing a glove and beginning to run a hand through her hair gently. He was quiet before beginning to open his mouth.

“That old clip,” he motioned to where the datapad now lay across the cargo bay. “It reminded me of before-“

“Before?” Alicia asked before stopping herself. “Oh. Before the helmet,” she said, shifting so that she could see the frame of his helmet better, hoping that she was looking into his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” he shook his head. “I think I’ve always just wondered if things would have been different if-“ he shook his head, stopping himself. “I shouldn’t even think about it.”

“It’s okay to think about it, Din,” Alicia said, her hand reaching up and caressing the beskar of his helmet, where she imagined his cheek would be, and she felt him squeeze her hand gently. “But don’t dwell on it. Without that, you would have never become the gentle and strong man I know today. And you wouldn’t have met your favorite little loud-snoring greenbean,” she looked over to where the child was snoring gently near them.

Din felt himself laugh, and he shook his head at her words. He suddenly felt the need to do something rash, and he shifted, “Sit up,” he said softly, startling Alicia from her comfortable position.

“What?” Alicia furrowed her brows. “Why?”

“Please,” Din asked.

She complied, sitting up and making sure the child was in a comfortable position as he continued to snore before Din shook his head, “Close your eyes. And don’t open them. Do you understand?”

Alicia eyes him suspiciously, but she still allowed her eyes to flutter closed. Her heart was pounding, and she found her breath coming raggedly when she heard the hiss of Din’s helmet being removed, and she almost stopped breathing

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, his breath warm against her cheek, and she found herself wordlessly nodding when he suddenly kissed her cheek softly, before moving over to her other cheek, her forehead, her nose and then finally her lips.

She was taken in an instant, her lips moving against his, and she allowed him to lead her, his hand on her face, touching her cheek softly. Alicia did the same, allowing her fingertips to dance across his face until he finally broke the kiss. She felt his hand move away from her, and she allowed hers to drop.

Suddenly, she heard him stand and move over, messing around with something before she heard the faint sound of soft music, the same gentle lullaby played in the old clip on the datapad.

“Hold out your hand,” his voice said firmly.

“Why?” Alicia asked.

“Do you trust me?” His voice asked her.

“Completely.”

With that, she reached up, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, her hand enveloped in his, her arm instinctually going up and resting against his chest, her head right beside it as he wrapped his free arm wrapped around her waist.

Together, they danced slowly to the humming sound of the datapad, Alicia enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Not once did Alicia open her eyes. Even though she always wondered what the man she had begun to fall for looked like, she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that they were together.

No words were needed, the soft touches, gentle kisses, and light footsteps all speaking their own little language, providing them both with a much-needed sanctuary from the rest of the world.

For in that moment, nothing else mattered other than each other, their small world coming into place as the music played on, and they held each other until the night turned to morning, and they were too tired to stand.


End file.
